The Devil in the Details
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: ** SEQUEL TO "THE DEVIL YOU KNOW"**** Kate and Gibbs' wedding day has arrived, but between family drama, and Rosie's antics (encouraged by her aunt Abby), will it go off without a hitch? I don't know how often this will update, but enjoy! Kibbs, AU AU AU, set about a year after the end of "The Devil You Know"


"My dear Jethro, you look like you're going to faint."

He tugged at the bowtie. "One more thing to worry about. Thanks Duck."

Ducky smiled, and walked over, straightening the bowtie. "Relax, Jethro. Everything will go smoothly."

"Easy for you to say. How many times have _you_ done this?"

"How many times have _you_? Jethro really, don't make me prescribe a strong drink. I want you perfectly sober for this."

Gibbs nodded with a grin. "Trust me Duck, I wouldn't wanna see Kate's reaction if I'm completely plastered."

"Ah yes, speaking of…" Ducky reached below the table and slammed the bottle down. "A gift."

"About time you repaid me for that bourbon."

"No, Jethro, I'll repay that debt later. This is a gift. For your special day."

He grinned to himself again, "What, no cake?" and checked himself in the mirror. "Do I look alright, Duck? I don't look too old?"

"If you think she cares how old you are, you don't know our Caitlin at all."

He turned. Ducky had his arms crossed.

"Jethro, I have an offer to make."

"Oh boy. I might need a drink for this."

"Oh it's nothing serious. I just…. When Miss Rosie is older- about sixteen- I want to take her to Scotland with me. Show her the homeland."

"Wow… Duck. She'll love that."

"I had hoped so."

"Although I'm a little hurt you didn't invite Kate and I. Do you have the rings?" Gibbs was not usually an anxious man, but this was a very important day, and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He intended to do everything right by Kate.

"Of course. Now tell me, what exactly is the significance of what you have engraved inside them?"

"It doesn't matter, Duck."

"Doesn't it?"

"Ah," he waved a hand, "It's an inside joke. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't tempt me, Jethro. I will find out one way or another."

Gibbs started laughing. "You don't wanna know, Duck."

There was a knock on the door, and Gibbs turned to look. His heart was leaping out of his chest- before slowing to normal when he saw who it was.

"Whoa, boss. You look all fancied up. Like you're going to a funeral."

"Don't tempt me DiNozzo, because if you keep talking, it'll be _your_ funeral."

"I'm gonna shut up now."

"Now?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't kill him, Jethro. We wouldn't want to put a damper on the day. Caitlin will never forgive you."

"Are you looking forward to tonight, boss?"

He fixed him with a look, "Don't let Kate hear you say that, DiNozzo."

"Why not?"

"Because unlike me, Kate won't hesitate when it comes to killing you."

"You'd hesitate?"

He shrugged. "For about two seconds."

Tony deflated. "Anyway, boss, it's about _time_."

"That's rich," Gibbs snorted, "Coming from you."

"Hey! That's not fair, boss."

Gibbs decided to ignore Tony in favor of looking in the mirror, and analyzing what he saw. He was old, but he was a Marine, so his back was ramrod straight. He still cut a dignified figure in his best suit, even if his bowtie was a little crooked. His hair was grey, his eyes a bright blue. He imagined what Kate looked like today and then a smile appeared on his reflection. And there it was. He chuckled, and saw the man Kate had fallen in love with.

It had only taken eight years, two of working together, and six without each other, and one daughter. But he was here. He'd broken rule 12 for Kate. And here he was, regretting absolutely nothing.

"Duck, are you sure…?"

"Jethro. You look perfect. She'll love you no matter what."

The grin had faded, but reappeared with a vengeance.

"That's the idea, Duck."

 **XNCISX**

"Rosie! Put Bert down! You are not taking him with you!"

"Aw come on Sis, she's not hurting anyone!" Rachel gestured at Rosie, who squeezed Bert. A loud farting noise ensued, and Kate looked to Rachel, eyebrows raised.

Rachel shrugged helplessly, a smile on her lips.

"No, Rach. I'm not being upstaged by a farting hippo on _today_ of all days!"

Abby started giggling into her bouquet.

Kate turned to her, "And you're no help either! Why did you-?"

"Rosie asked me to," Abby grinned, pointing at her niece.

Kate looked between Abby and Rosie, her arms crossed.

"Come on," Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Relax. Smile. This is your day, Kate. Embrace it. I'll make sure Rosie and her aunts behave."

Ziva started laughing too, and hooked arms with Abby, "Rosie, we must behave today. It is your mother's special day, yes?"

Rosie crossed her arms, making Bert fart again. "It's about _time,_ " she said scathingly, a perfect imitation of Tony.

Kate locked eyes with Ziva who was trying not to laugh. "Rosie, who told you that?"

"Uncle Tony," she said, batting her blue eyes up at her aunt, the picture of innocence.

Kate slapped a hand to her forehead. "I give up. He's already corrupted you."

"As long as he doesn't corrupt the next one, you'll be okay."

Kate turned to her sister, warily, "The _next_ one?"

"Another baby Gibbs!" Abby put her hands to her face, "Oh that would be so cute!"

"Indeed, it is good to have siblings," Ziva said diplomatically.

Kate glared at them, "How about _you_ both go through a pregnancy and birthing a child before you make that suggestion?"

Abby and Ziva exchanged a look, before Ziva smirked first.

"Rosie, _mon petite chou,_ perhaps it is best if we leave Bert in here. We do not want him so rudely interrupting the ceremony, do we?"

"No. He's coming with me," Rosie said stubbornly.

"Rosie, sweetheart, if you're carrying Bert, you can't carry your basket! Don't you want to be the flower girl? I know your dad will be proud." Rachel had taken the best approach-mentioning Gibbs.

And Rosie blossomed at the mention of her father. Damn it. Kate rolled her eyes, "Now that I have two Gibbses to deal with, why on earth would you suggest I deal with more?"

"It's not a bad idea, sis. If mom and dad had decided to stop having kids after me, you wouldn't be here!" Rachel was now laughing.

There was a knock on the door, and they opened it, only for Ducky to walk in.

"Ducky." Kate said, smiling.

He stared at her for a moment, silent, and then broke into one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen. "Caitlin, my goodness, you look stunning."

She kissed him on the cheek, and straightened his bowtie for him, "Not too bad yourself, Ducky. How's Jethro?"

"Nervous."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't get nervous," she was smiling though.

"He does when he has something this lovely to look forward to." Ducky held out his arm, "And now, my dear, I do think it is time we got you married."

She took his arm, as everyone else got ready for the procession, and leaned in to whisper, "Thanks Ducky."

"Oh it's my pleasure, my dear. We've all been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

And now, after all that waiting, it was time.


End file.
